Konoha's Special Ops: Team Canine Born
by shadow8201
Summary: Follow the adventures of Team Canine. What will happen to Team Canine on their adventures? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

"Now that everyone is here, I will ask this only once. Before i ask, I must let you know that whatever, your decisions are, it will have dire consequences not only on you, but on your children. Now with that said and out of the way, who will volunteer? Those that volunteer will be allowed to stay and have it explained in further detail?" said the Sandiame.

"How many are you looking for, Lord Hokage?"

"As many as I can get."

"I volunteer" replied a feral looking woman.

"Thank you Tsume."

After a long and uncomfortable silence, The third asked: "anyone else?" when no one else answered, the sandiame sighed and said "very well every one that didn't volunteer is dismissed"

"Tsume, now that it is just the two of us, i will explain why i wanted some one to volunteer. i want to create a two person cell designed around tracking, recon, and probably first response. now one of the spots i have already filled and i am wondering which one of your children would you like to fill the other spot. in case you are wondering who already filled the other spot, it is filled by the fourth's son."

"you don't mean... i thought that he died. then that means my godson's arranged deal is still in effect. I would like to have my daughter, Hana, to be the one to fill the last spot."

"Very well... ... Inu... ... bring Naruto here."

right when the sandiame finished speaking, a dog masked ANBU with silver spiked hair appeared right next to tsume and knealed before the old man and replied: "as you wish lord hokage. also before i go i have news to inform you about Naruto. is she cleared?"

"yes inu."

"sir, as you requested earlier, I have stood watch over him while in the hospital. I already have had top 2 assassination attempts on him. my squad has already placed them in chakra cuffs, bound their fingers and hands, sealed any bloodlines, and taken them to ibiki."

"WHAT? I am going to personally kill them for what they tried to do to him. " screamed an irate and pissed off tsume.

"um... lord hokage... whats wrong with her?"

"Naruto is her godson."

"tsume, if you would calm down, Inu will bring naruto here. ah inu you already have naruto. How? I know you did not have him when you arrived, and i did not sense you leave."

"I had him sealed in a scroll since i left the hospital."

upon seeing that her godchild was sage, tsume calmed down and was cooing over naruto.

"now tsume, what did you mean by 'arranged deal' if you do not mind me asking?" asked the hokage.

"OH!...it's just that minato's son and my daughter have been engaged since they were born."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later...

As the Sandiame was sitting at his desk doing what is every kage's bane: paperwork. Just when he thought that he was not going to be getting a break, a chunin enters and stands before the old man.

"Yes?"

"Lord Hokage, Lady Tsume and Team Canine are waiting to enter to see you. Something about a test." Responded the Chunin.

"Very well, send them in."

As the chunin left, Lady Tsume walked in followed by Team Canine. Of Team Canine, Hana Inuzuka was wearing dark blue (almost black) cargo pants (which were tucked into her boots), a navy long sleeve shirt that had a Kanji for dog. Beside her walking in was a blonde spiked haired kid. He was wearing the very same clothes as Hana was with a few exceptions. He wore a black fatigue jacket with fire crimson stripes going down the sleeves and had a katana strapped to his back.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, How are you?" asked the old man.

"Hey gramps, what did you want with us? By the way, I'm fine. You know I would still be sleeping if it wasn't for Hana-chan here."

As Naruto finished speaking, Saratobi noticed that there was a serious blush on the young inuzuka's face.

"Naruto-kun, is there something that this old man needs to know about you two?"

"No! That is why you have your hand and that red book, Ero-jiji."

As Saratobi flew back from a massive nosebleed, Tsume, Hana, and Naruto looked at each other and said "DAMN, who knew he was such a pervert!"

"Naru-kun, why must you always call Hokage-sama by that name? When are you going to let everyone know about us?" Asked Hana.

"well I have always called the old man jiji... He has always been like a grandfather to me, and as for the other question, the answer is when we pass the test."

As the whisker faced boy started to scratch the back of his head, his ears started twictching and that was to him the first sign of trouble.

"Naruto, whats wrong?"

"Tsume, I have a feeling that trouble's coming."

Right the, the door to the Hokage's office blew off the hinges. As this was happening, Naruto jumped behind Hana and Tsume. As the smoke cleared, there were standing two women, one blonde and one brunette. The blond, hair done up into two pigtails, was wearing a green jacket with the kanji for gambling, started looking for Saratobi. 


	3. AN1

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

blackops sniper 


End file.
